Project Summary/Abstract Despite the rapid advances in our understanding of the molecular mechanisms involved in pancreatic development, regeneration, and malignant transformation, as well as our ability to model these processes in mice and recently also human cells, our ability to translate this knowledge into the clinical setting to benefit patients is still largely lacking. This relatively new GRC aims to link the understanding of the biology of the exocrine and endocrine pancreas to applications to human diseases. This GCR is unique in that it is the only conference that convenes experts from all aspects of pancreas biology as well as clinicians working on translational approaches for various pancreatic diseases, including pancreatic cancer, pancreatitis and diabetes. By providing a forum for the presentation and discussion of cutting edge, unpublished concepts and approaches, the goal of this GRC is to stimulate discussion across fields and disciplines. This exchange will foster interdisciplinary approaches in the field and promote exchange of ideas and experiences to lead to new collaborations, as well as empower young scientists to showcase their work to peers and leaders in the field. Following the success of the previous conferences, the third Pancreatic Diseases GRC will take place June 18-23, 2017 at Waterville Valley, Waterville Valley NH, USA. The program that has been assembled is first- rate, benefitting from the contribution of international world-class scientists engaged in research relevant to different aspects of pancreatic diseases. The ultimate goal of the conference is the identification of novel concepts in pancreatic diseases that might be exploitable for pharmacological and cell-based therapeutic approaches. As for all GRCs, the guiding principle of this Conference is the presentation of new, unpublished results and the free, unhampered discussion that follows. Participation of young scientists, including PhD students, postdocs and junior group leaders is especially welcome, with opportunities of short talks and poster presentations.